Father and Son
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: YnMWK: Nagi Naoe spent his life living a lie, he finds out a secret about his past, a past that is linked to a man named Dr. Muraki. Muraki finds him and tries to take back him back. Hisoka's own friendship with Nagi is put to the test


Father and Son: Nagi Naoe's Secret

Part 1: A Father in Search of Son 

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Muraki?" a young woman with dark brown eyes walked up to the platinium blond doctor in the hall of the Tokyo Hospital. He blinked at her and then nodded silently. "I have something for you." He led her into his office and she handed him a large filing envelope.

"Where did you manage to get this?" He took it and looked quickly at the contents and a VHS tape that was now on the desk, the woman was gone.

He blinked and took the tape and the title of it. "Subject 107, ages 7, 10, 15."

The ride home was longer than expected, he walked into the apartment and decided to have a look at the video tape before he forgot about it. He found the player and started it up, the screen was dark and then a figure of a small 7 year old boy was seated before. Suddenly there were chairs flying around the child and the boy's eyes were bright red. "NAGI STOP THIS," a scream was heard and then the screen went dark again the same boy was sitting there, a little older.

Opening the files, Muraki looked down at name and photograph of the boy. "Naoe Nagi, real name, Katsutaki Muraki Jr., born June 11, 1990. Father: Dr. Kutsutaki Muraki." His eye darkened in fury and he put the file down. "How dare they!"

1990

"Oto-san?" Dr. Muraki turned to look at his son who was walking from his room, the boy was standing dressed in his white dress shirt and dark blue over-alls, his dark brown hair and indigo eyes were very different than his father's. "I don't want you to go to Hong Kong!"

"Katsu-chan," kneeling down Dr. Muraki smiled at him with gentle eyes. "You have to be a good boy and let your father work. This will only be a week, then I will be home again."

"It is annoying," the boy whispered. "I dislike servants, they treat me like I'm a freak."

Dr. Muraki pushed his glasses up and gave a look over at his staff and fixed them with a horrible glare. How dare they call you a freak! He smiled at his son with a dark look over at the butler who nearly looked like he was going to faint. "Katsu-chan, remember to do your lessons and obey your tutor. I will bring you something special."

The week went by slowly for Muraki and the little girl's heart surgery went better than planned. He walked off the boat and found a servant looking frantically for him, he blinked and noticed it was the tutor he had hired prior to his trip to Hong Kong. "Dr. Muraki, you're home at last, its your son, Katsutaki-sama, there is something wrong. When I left him he was in his room, but there was horrible accident at the house!" He pulled the man to his car and they sped up to the mansion.

He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what, he knew about his son's powers and how he could not control it. He dashed into the house to find the butler dead at the base of the stairs. A maid was screaming at his son to calm down, but she soon was running down it. "I can't calm him down, he's have a tantrum and I can't even get close enough."

He ran into the room and found books and toys flying around the room. "Katsu-chan, its me," he sat down on the floor, his small son stared up at him with dark red eyes. A book flew passed his head and he noticed a gash by his son's ear. "What happened?"

"I hate them!" Katsu growled and the books hovered as his father inspected the gash. "They did it. I pushed him away and he fell."

"You mean, Magasa?" Muraki inched a little closer, he sighed and looked at him. "I can't keep doing this, Katsu-chan, I can't take you with me nor can I leave you here." He put his son's head on his shoulder and suddenly he noticed something flying up and struck him in the eye.

Muraki knew there was nothing to be done about his eye, he sat in his office fiddling with the machined eye his son had made. It was off color from his regular eye and it seemed fine, he looked over at his son who was sitting in a small chair. How can I discipline him when his powers are so out of control, it isn't his fault, he thought nervously as he watched him.

"Are you Dr. Muraki?" a man inquired, he was dressed in white and seemed quite young. "I am from the Rozen Kreuz School for the Gifted, I am pleased to inform you that we have heard about your son's gifts."

"I made no mention of this," Muraki blinked at him and noticed another man with black hair walking into the room. "I know you from somewhere?"

The man took a seat and smiled at Katsu who was playing with a computer. "Brilliant boy you have there, he must be a handful. He's a telekinetic, am I correct?"

"He is," Muraki looked down at his son. "Katsu-chan, go read in the library, I have to take a meeting."

The boy blinked and got up silently and ran off down the hall toward the library.

"I am quite busy, get to the point of the visit!"

The man smiled and then turned to look at his assistant. "Crawford, go wait in the waiting room." The younger man nodded and walked from the room and to the waiting room. "I am sure you are aware of your son's condition and if he doesn't get training, he might do more to you than remove your eyes. And I'm sure you are aware that your son's life expectancy is very short. His powers would overwhelm him and he will go into a coma and die."

Muraki weighed the odds and glared at them with an evil expression his face. "I am aware of my son's powers and his danger to himself and others. I do not see how your school will be any different from a dozen others."

"I will assure you the school will assist with all your son's powers, even teach him skills he will use in his life. He may live ten full years longer after our training," the man smiled at him and handed him the pamphlet to the school. "Please, this is your son's life we are talking about."

It seemed so good, it seemed to be in his son's best interest.

Ten years latter

Muraki's hands trembled as he looked into the face of his son, a young man close to fifteen years old. His cold hearted demeanor was almost dashed against the wall, the boy was almost a younger version of himself at that age. The boy sat on an examination table and his medication was stacked on the desk. "Alright, Nagi, is it?" His voice was cool, but not too cool as he spoke. "Let's see what we have here."

"Those medicines were given to stop the tremors," the boy said in a careless voice.

"Tremors? Oh, yes, I see you're epileptic and these are for?" Reading the rest of the four bottles and gave his son a rather nice smile. "Let's see, these two are for your headaches and this is for your appitite because one of the medicines supresses it."

The boy nodded as he took his jacket off and hung it up on a hat rack. "What happened to your eye?"

"That was an accident from close to ten years ago. My son was playing and I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh," Nagi just sat there and looked out the window. "I have to get outside."

Nagi walked out of the doctor's office and to Crawford's car, he sat in the back seat and looked out the window. He saw Schuldich turn to look at him. "Let's see, he just took away the pills that make you moody? So who is this new doctor?"

"Dr. Muraki."

Hisoka found a file on his partner's desk and wondered was so special, he opened it and his heart almost stopped for the last time. He stared at the image of a fifteen year old boy he knew from being alive. He had been in the hospital and he noticed a boy being wheeled into the room, the boy looked normal enough, but he noticed when the boy sat up a glass flew into his hand.

"I don't like it when people stare," the boy muttered and gave him a cold look. "You're Hisoka, you're like me, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Hisoka glared at him and then stared up at the ceiling. "You're not like what I am."

"Yeah, I suppose not, but not everybody can feel people's emotions or make things fly when they think about it," the boy whispered and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm Naoe Nagi."

"Kurosaki Hisoka," he decided to introduce himself to his roommate. "Why are you here?"

"I had a seizure," Nagi sighed and looked out the window. "I had an overload, its when my powers become too much for me and I just start shaking, I can't control myself and things happen. One time when I was little I hurt someone I think, I don't remember too well, he lost his eye."

Hisoka was suddenly called away from the memory and noticed a side note on the file. "This boy is Dr. Muraki's son," he read it slowly and turned to see Tsuzuki walking up, he had a coffee cup in his hand was yawning and complaining about Gushoshin waking him up too early. "Oh, you found the newest case."

He knew he had to see Nagi, he had to understand what happened before he had died. He ran from the office and into the real world. He walked up to a private school and found Nagi standing outside talking to a man in a white suit with dark hair and mocha eyes. "I understand, I will transfer soon," the boy whispered and was walking into the school when he was grabbed and pulled into a storage room.

"Dammit, Hisoka!" Nagi blinked and rubbed his eyes. "No, way, Hisoka-kun is that you? But you're dead!"

"I know," Hisoka tapped his foot and glared out the door to find his partner walking passed. "I have on question, do you know who your father is?"

Nagi shook his head. "What does it matter, he's dead? I thought you died in the hospital, the day after I got out!"

He was thunderstruck and then saw Tsuzuki standing behind him tapping his foot. "There you are, Hisoka, we weren't suppose to make contact with him, now Tatsumi is going to have my head," Tsuzuki blinked and smiled at Nagi. "I guess was have to take him with us."

Nagi jumped back and gave a looked at the door. "What the hell are you talking about? Hisoka-kun who is this guy? I'm not going anywhere, if Crawford found out about this, he'd have my ass."

"Nagi, you're still with that asshole! I told you to leave him, if he's your guardian and he treats you like crap, you're better off with that mad scientist father of yours, Dr. Muraki!"

"Dr. Muraki is my new doctor!" Nagi blinked and suddenly felt light headed. "What?"

"You're the reason he has that glass eye," Tsuzuki whispered and walked toward him. "You are the only link we have to getting this man, he's gotten out of hands for too many years. We need your help."

Dr. Muraki walked up to the office that Crawford was employed in and decided to make his intentions known. He knocked on the security office, this was not what it appeared to be, the room looked more like an apartment's living room. He walked over to a small desk and man with dark hair and mocha eyes was busily working. "Are you, Crawford Bradley?"

"I am, please wait, this will only be a second," Crawford looked up and then smiled. "I knew you were coming. I suppose you are wondering why I asked for you especially to look at Nagi."

"His name is Muraki Katsutaki," Muraki shifted in his seat trying to keep his rage down. "What have you done to my son!"

"Coming from the man who willingly handed him over to Eszette doctors, I'm surprised that you were not in on it. Though then again, Muraki, we were all taken in by their lies. Schwarz is no longer in their employ, I am more of a rogue. Then there is you, I know almost everything about you, about the murders, some of them going unsolved," Crawford sighed and leaned back a little. "You are quite different now that your little mortal coil is gone."

"If you know about the murders, Bradley, you know just how dangerous I am," Muraki stood up and turned to leave. "I want my son!"

"Sadly, he doesn't know who you are. One thing that happened after you handed your son to Eszette, his memories were taken from him," Crawford stood up and walked around the desk. "Even if he did remember fully what he did, do you really think that boy is capable of love?"


End file.
